


Nick x Judy Short Stories

by HyperDust



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperDust/pseuds/HyperDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 1 chapter stories about Zootopia's 2 most well-known police officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a nightmare.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Lovers.

_" Nick."_

  Nick opened his eyes and looked up from his desk to see Judy standing there with an angry look.

  "Hey, Fluff. Whatcha need?"

  Judy scoffed and put her paws on her hips. "Wolfford told me."

  Nick was genuinely confused. "Told you...?"

  "About the girl you're going out with," She spat.

  "... You mean... you?"

  "No, Nick. I mean the vixen you showed up with this morning. He said you hugged and kissed her."

  Nick thought for a moment. "What... are you talking about?"

  "What do you mean by _that?_ Nick, I know you're cheating on me, stop playing like it didn't happen," Judy snapped.

  Nick remembered how he was with his sister that morning, she had come to tell him about their mother's condition in the hospital. Before she left, he had hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Judy. I'm not cheating on you. Just listen-"

  "Whatever, Nick," She started, tears forming in her eyes. "If you can't be happy with just me, then I guess you don't need me. We're _through!_ " She yelled, fully crying now.

  As she started to go, Nick spoke up. "Judy, I didn't cheat on you!" But she didn't stop. Nick got up, following her.

  "Judy, please just listen! I need to- We need to talk about this! Judy!" Nick's chest tightened up, and his eyes started to burn. "Judy, wait!" She still wasn't stopping. They were out of the precinct now. Tears started forming in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. "Judy, please stop!" He was running now. "Judy! Stop, Judy! JUDY!" His foot caught on something in the cement and he fell hard onto his face. Suddenly, his chair fell back and he was in front of his desk, lying on the ground. There were tears streaming down his face. Judy must've heard his fall, because now she was standing over him.

  "Nick, are you okay? Are you... crying?" She asked.

  Nick reached a paw up to his face, brushing his tears away. "Thank goodness, it was only a dream," he muttered. He put his paw out, where Judy grabbed it to help him up. "I'm fine," he said once he was up.

  "Well, alright. Anyways, it's time to go. Are you ready?"

  Nick pulled out the keys to the car they shared. "Yup. Come on, let's get home. I'm tired."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! The next one will most likely be a nightmare of Judy's (because I'm creative).


	2. Judy's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has a nightmare.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Lovers.

**BANG BANG**

_"NICK!"_

**BANG**

As Judy hit the floor, Nick fell to his knees clutching his stomach with one arm, holding his gun up with the other. He fell to his side, dropping his gun and coughing blood onto the pavement. Judy hurriedly stood up, running over to Nick.

"Nick! Oh, god... Nick! Nick, are you alright?" As Nick removed his arm from his stomach, she saw a bullet wound in the middle of his abdomen. She also noticed another bullet wound in the center of his chest.

The two had been on a stakeout when they found a zebra trying to steal a bike. When they had walked up to him to ask what he was doing, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Judy. Before he fired twice, Nick pushed Judy to the side, taking the two bullets and firing one of his own. The bullet hit the zebra square in the forehead, dropping him instantly.

Judy pulled out her communicator and called on Clawhauser. "Clawhauser! We've got a code 444, get paramedics here immediately! Nick's hurt bad!"

"On it, Judy!" Clawhauser responded. Judy put the communicator back on her belt, turning her attention back to Nick.

"J-Judy..." Nick choked out.

"Nick? What is it?" Judy asked, tearing up.

"Judy, I don't think I'll m-make it out of th-this one..." He coughed.

"Nick, you'll be f-fine, please don't speak like that," Judy said, crying. Nick grabbed her paw, holding it tightly.

"Judy, I'm s-sorry... I-I can't- **_COUGH COUGH_** \- I can't feel anything. I think this is i-it for me..."

"Nick, no! Please don't- please don't go... Nick, please!"

"I l-love you, Carrots..." Nick trailed off.

"I love you too, Nick! Please stay with me!" Judy cried. Nick didn't respond. His grip loosened, now Judy was holding his loose paw. Judy stared for a moment, dumbfounded. Everything that had happened between them, all the things they had gone through, just to get here. It had all been for this. She heard the paramedics ambulances blaring in the distance. Tears streamed down her face. She held Nick's paw up to her face, crying into it.

"Nick... no..." She whispered through tears.

"Carrots!" Nick said, shaking her shoulder. Judy opened her eyes, breathing in sharply.

"Nick! Wh-what... what is it?" Judy mumbled tiredly, shifting in the car seat.

"Look," Nick said, pointing out his window. Judy looked over to his window, seeing a zebra looming over a locked bike.

"Oh... Uh... OK... let's... get him..." She said nervously. They both stepped out of the car, making their way over to the zebra. As they got closer, Judy nervously held her paw over her gun, unstrapping it from her belt.

Nick spoke up. "Sir, what are you doing to that bike?" The man stood up fast, turning on his hoof. Judy's paw shot up with her gun, pointing it at the zebra. He slowly removed his hoof from his jacket, revealing a gun. He bent over slowly, keeping one hoof in the air while placing the gun on the ground. Nick looked surprised, looking over at Judy and back to the zebra.

"What kind of bike thief packs a gun?!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is done! Leave me some feedback in the comments, anything there is appreciated. 
> 
> Any suggestions for the next story? Leave them in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Precinct have been betting on Nick and Judy getting together.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Friends to lovers.

  Benjamin Clawhauser was typing something on his computer, listening to one of Gazelle's old songs, " _Wherever, Whenever._ " He wasn't paying much attention, but he noticed Nick and Judy entering the building. As he finished the sentence he was typing and paused the song he was listening to, the two walked up to the desk in front of him. Nick leaned back against it, facing away and drinking his coffee. Judy was looking more cheerful than usual, so, of course, Ben was curious as to why.

  "Hey, Benny!" She said.

  " _Heyy_! What's gotten you so smiley today, hip hop?" He asked, leaning forward and putting his arms under his head.

  She blushed and looked away shyly. "Oh, uh... I have a boyfriend now..."

  " _OOOH_ , who is it, girl?" He said excitedly, making Judy blush harder.

  "It's Nick," she stated, pointing to her fox friend. Nick smiled, turning around to face Ben.

  "Yup," he said. "We were having a movie night at my place and we fell asleep on the couch. When we woke up, she kind of just... said it."

  "Then what?" Clawhauser asked.

  Nick started to say, "Well then we-" but was cut off by Judy.

  "That's enough, Nick!" She yelped.

  Nick smiled. "Well, you can guess what happened after that."

  Suddenly a bell sounded in the precinct, reminding everyone the work day was about to start.

  As they left, Judy turned. "I'll tell you about it later, Ben!"

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY...**

* * *

  Later on, Judy had lunch with Ben and told him all about it. she said that after she accidentally said it, Nick had teased her about it before admitting that he shared her feelings. They talked a little about their feelings and eventually kissed before Judy had to go home to get ready for work.

  Now, he was alone at his desk, thinking about it. He looked over the precinct's bets, where everyone had bet on who would confess first. More people had bet on Judy, so there would be a lot of people getting a part of it. Ben counted the money, did the math and finished before clocking out for the day.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY ...**

* * *

  Nick and Judy were leaving for the day, giving the others time to deal the money.

  Overall, the 30 animals in the precinct had bet 1350 dollars, which had to be divided over about 19 animals. The smallest betters had gotten around 20 dollars, some animals got a bit more, but Ben was the one who bet the most, getting 260.

  " _Damn_ , Clawhauser!" Wolfford exclaimed. "You got real lucky there, man."

  "You know it! I had a feeling Nick was too shy to confess first," he responded.

  "Oh. I just thought he was too tough or something," Wolfford stated.

  Nick thought for a moment while leaving the building with Judy.

  "Hey Carrots," He started.

  "What's up, Nick?" She asked.

  "You wanna spend the night at my place?"

  Judy thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of detail in this one. Just getting used to the keyboard again, since I haven't used it for over a month.
> 
> I used a title from an old Shakira song for the Gazelle song since they're the same person. "Whenever, Wherever" is a real song by Shakira, I just reversed the words.
> 
> You guys missed out on more than 30 short stories, I'm so sorry but I wasn't able to do anything about it. I'll get to writing them soon!
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS TO: DragoLord19D for suggesting this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment giving me your suggestions!


	4. Nick's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick doesn't know his father has been alive for 20 years.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Friends.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Nick, startling Judy and his mother, Amelia.

Amelia sat up in her seat, looking at Nick. "You didn't know?" She asked.

"No! I thought dad died when I was 12," He answered. "He's in an asylum?"

"Yup," She stated. "He got Alzheimer's very early and after forgetting mostly everything he was put in an institute."

Nick frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking hard. He looked at Judy, who had been silent for a while now, and then back to his mother. "Should I go see him?" He asked.

"Yes," She said slowly. "But he might not remember you."

Nick thought a bit more, turning towards Judy. "Carrots. You should come with me."

Judy's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- I mean- Ok..." she stuttered.

"Good. But maybe we should be getting to bed. It's really late. I'll tell you how it goes," He told Amelia.

She gave Nick the information, and he and Judy went their separate ways after making plans to meet up.

* * *

_**LATER...** _

* * *

 

The two met up at a coffee shop down the street from the institute that Nick's father was in. Nick offered to pay for Judy's drink which Judy had declined but he did anyway. As they walked down the sidewalk towards the institute, they talked about what could happen during the meetup, whether or not Nick's father would remember him, or if he'd gone absolutely crazy or not. Judy reassured Nick everything would be fine and he made fun of her for being so optimistic, which he got a punch in the arm for. Then they started talking about the future, and sooner or later they were talking about relationships.

Nick thought about it for a moment. _We always end up talking about relationships... it's so... odd._

"... Nick?" Judy asked.

Nick cleared his throat quickly. "What's up, Fluff?"

Judy squinted her eyes at him, scanning his face. Of course, he was wearing his sly smirk he always showed. "I just asked you a question."

"Well I can tell that much," Nick said jokingly. "But, uhh... What was the question?"

Judy's face relaxed. After a long sip of coffee, she said: "What do you think about interspecies relationships?"

Nick's smirk dissolved, but he kept his half-lidded eyes. Something was bugging her about this question, he could tell. She wasn't looking at his face, which she always did when asking him something.

"Well..." He started slowly, "I'm sorta for them, I guess. I mean, I know a couple of people in things like that, and it doesn't seem wrong. Love is love, and people should be free to have it with whoever they want."

His answer seemed to comfort Judy, which in turn made him happy. He loved seeing her smile and _wait what_

Nick frowned and swallowed hard, looking down at his coffee cup. The rest of the walk was filled with silence.

* * *

_**LATER, AT THE INSTITUTE...** _

* * *

 

Nick dropped his empty coffee cup in the trash at the entrance, holding the door open for Judy who followed suit before entering. The two walked up to the desk at the back of the main hall, where a female badger greeted them.

"Hello, are you here to make a visit or have a meeting?" She said.

"Visiting," Nick said.

"OK, just give me a moment," she stated, typing furiously at the keyboard in front of her. "Who're you visiting today, sir?"

"My father, Drew K. Wilde."

"Alright, one more sec..." She typed again quickly, moved the mouse and clicked a few times. "May I have a form of identification, sir?"

Nick pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, sliding his driver's license out of it and handing it to the badger, who looked over it quickly before handing it back. She typed a couple more things and turned to her left, pointing. "The room you're looking for is up those stairs, to the left. Room number 234. And here are some visitor's lanyards."

Nick and Judy followed the badger's instructions and found the room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" a rather friendly high voice said from the other end. Nick froze up, eyes widening. He turned to Judy.

" _Oh jeez what do I say I haven't seen him for twenty years Judy help me!_ " He whispered quickly.

" _Just say your name!"_ She whispered back.

Nick stood straight up, looking from Judy to the door. He straightened his tie, tried his best to make his face neutral, and said: "It's Nick."

A second passed, and the door opened, revealing... a normal looking fox, about Nick's height. He had green eyes just like Nick's. He had a smile on and the only difference between him and Nick at that moment was the color of the tips of his ears, which were a dark grey instead of black. He let go of the door, stood straight up, took a step forward... and hugged Nick.

"Nick... oh Nick... it's been so long since I've seen you," He cried into Nick's shoulder.

"You... remember me?" Nick said, tears forming in his eyes. The fox just held him tighter.

"Of course! How could I forget my little guy? But you've grown so much! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for it..."

Nick was so taken aback by this, he expected it to go much differently. "B-But how do you remember me?"

"Nick, if I knew, I'd remember my last name. I don't, by the way, if that wasn't clear. You, your mother and I are the only real memories I have left, and I've held onto them for the past twenty years."

Nick started tearing up more, wrapping his paws around Drew slowly. As soon as he had a good grip on him, he hugged tighter and started crying into his shoulder the same way Drew was. Judy was starting to tear up at the sight of Nick crying. The air was filled with "I missed you" and "I missed you, too" and the sound of the two crying on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just finish the chapter instead of adding another one. Hope it was a good idea [;  
> I'm really happy with how the rest of it came out since I was really disappointed with the first part. Hope you guys like it too!
> 
> Anyways, I REALLY need some suggestions for new chapters, guys! Anything is appreciated, and I'll give credit for the idea! (PLEASE)


	5. Hospitalized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is in the hospital, but Nick is there to comfort her.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Friends to Lovers.
> 
> SUGGESTED BY: NyckWilde - Story where one gets hospitalized, and the other comforts them.

  Judy's ears were very good at picking up sounds, but right now she wished they didn't work at all.

  She was all alone in a hospital room, listening to all the sounds the machines connected to her were making. The beeping of the life support, the whirring of the countless machines near it which she couldn't name, The murmur of voices outside the cramped room, the scraping of her fur against the sheets of the hospital bed. She couldn't reach her phone near her on the table, and she couldn't get up to grab it since she couldn't feel her legs.

  She got herself in this mess, she was the only one to blame. It was her and Nick's time off from work, but she decided to follow a lead without telling anyone. She then got pushed out of the 4th-floor window and onto grass which cushioned her fall just enough to not kill her. The lead she was following (who was stupid enough to stay in the room where he pushed Judy) turned out to be an acquaintance with the murderer the case was about, so the ZPD got some good information from them and arrested them for assault of an officer. Judy was brought to the hospital with 2 broken footpaws, a broken leg, and a broken wrist.

  The doctors were very surprised she stayed conscious the whole way to the hospital, let alone survive the fall. They had to put her under to surgically remove the massive shard of glass from her back. When she had woken up, she immediately tried to reach for her phone to check the date, but couldn't. So now she was awake in a hospital bed, in a massive amount of pain, and she didn't know what day it was or how long she was under.

  There was a large curtain to her left, and a huge window that touched all four corners of the wall to her right. She slowly became aware of a presence behind the curtain. She tried to speak, but her throat was too dry, so it came out as a high-pitched squeak and a cough shortly after. She heard the person behind the curtain breathe in sharply and shuffle around a bit before coming around the curtain, and as soon as she saw red, she couldn't have been happier.

_Nick..._

  "Judy! You're awake!"

  At the sound of Nick saying her name, her heart skipped a beat. He never said her real name, and she loved hearing it with his voice. She tried to speak again, but failed and coughed instead.

  Nick winced at the sound. "Do you need some water?" He asked. Judy weakly nodded. Nick left for a few moments, going behind the curtain. Judy could hear a zipping sound and some shuffling of fabric. Nick returned with a water bottle, unscrewing the cap and giving it to Judy. Judy took it and quickly gulped down some water, feeling the refreshing liquid run down her dry throat. When she was done, she passed the half-empty bottle back to Nick, who took it and capped it.

  Judy tried to talk again. "Nick... I'm so glad you're here..." She said softly. Nick grinned and blushed, although Judy couldn't tell.

  "Anything for you, Carrots," he responded sweetly. Judy blushed too, which was way more obvious to Nick. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Nick walked up to Judy's bed and leaned down, hugging her softly. Judy was surprised, but she hugged him back with one arm.

  "I don't know what I'd do without you, Judy," He whispered into her neck fur. "When I heard you were in the hospital, I was so scared. I don't want to lose you..." Judy's eyes widened when she felt something wet hit her shoulder. She realized Nick was crying, which quickly made her start crying.

  "I love you, Nick..." she sputtered. She quickly realized what she just said, and she felt Nick move slightly under her arm. Nick moved to look into her eyes, his muzzle close to hers so she could feel his breath on her face.

  "I love you too, Judy," He stated with tears in his eyes. Judy started crying harder as she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him deeply. He was surprised at first but quickly deepened the kiss, cradling her face with his paws. She brushed her paw through the fur on the back of his neck, savoring the taste of his lips.

  Judy had never been this happy, and neither had Nick. But they both knew they would be happy together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I sort-of lost interest for a bit, but now I'm back into writing and I'm excited to write more!
> 
> I have depression, but I'm not sad. I'm just empty. I'm hoping writing helps me feel better, which it already has.
> 
> Last thing: I'm going camping this weekend, so I won't be able to write for a couple of days. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to comment and leave suggestions! Thanks to NyckWilde for this chapter!


	6. Judy's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as done as it's gonna get. 
> 
> Judy comes home to celebrate the 'Harvest Festival' and she decides to take Nick with her.
> 
> Fluff and "angst" or what have you.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: FRIENDS TO ALMOST-LOVERS

  Nick was going to see her parents and family this weekend, for the Harvest Festival.

  Needless to say, he was worried.

  He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Judy call him over. He left the car in the driveway, joining Judy at the door. The drive here was boring and mostly consisted of listening to music and watching the orange, yellow, and red of the trees fly past through the window, and about 30% of it was Judy reassuring Nick everything would be fine.

  The driveway led up to a medium-sized house which looked like it would fit 2 or 3 people, but Nick would later learn there were some 50 rooms under the house. When he stepped up to the door next to Judy, he looked down at her. She looked back up at him and smiled, putting her paw on his arm. They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Judy broke the contact (reluctantly) and pressed the doorbell, which Nick noticed sounded weirdly deeper than a normal doorbell.

  It was only a couple of seconds before Stu answered the door, looking first at Judy, then at Nick. He was smiling up until he looked at Nick, where his smile faltered a few brief moments before returning. Nick saw the expression he had made for that small second: surprise. Not fear, as Nick was expecting.

  "Jude! Glad you could make it for Harvest!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. "This is your partner, Nick, right?" He asked, letting go and pointing to the fox by her side.

  "Yup, this is Nick!" Judy stated, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. She nudged him with her elbow, urging him to introduce himself.

  Luckily he got the message. "Hi, Mr.Hopps. I'm Nick," he said reaching out for a handshake. Stu slapped his paw into Nick's and returned the greeting, smiling the whole time. Nick was surprised Stu had a genuine smile and wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, seeing as how Judy had been carrying fox repellent he gave her only 6 months ago.

  "Come on in, you two!" Stu said, stepping to the side. Judy grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him in, bringing him straight to what must've been the living room. It was a large room with a bunch of couches and a TV in the corner. Nick counted 8 couches facing the television, and he noticed a couple of younger-looking bunnies close to the TV watching a children's show.

  Judy stood just past the doorway, Nick close behind. "Hmm... It looks like most of the family are in their rooms." She turned to Nick. "Let's give you a tour, then we can introduce you to my family!" She said with a huge smile, looking up at Nick. Nick smiled back.

  "Sure. Where to first, Fluff?" He responded.

* * *

  **LATER, IN THE LIVING ROOM...**

* * *

 

  Judy had just finished showing Nick around and they were sitting on one of the couches in the living room. There was some sort of romantic comedy playing and a couple of Judy's siblings were watching it up front. Nick and Judy were in the back together. Nick thought of all the ways he and Judy were becoming closer, how at first she was a cop and she was blackmailing him into helping her, how in the rainforest he started to like helping her and later on how she had saved him, and even later still how worried he was about her being hurt. How she had convinced him to become a cop. How open they were towards each other.

_You know you love me..._

  **_Oh, man..._**

_Do I know that? ...Yes. Yes, I do..._

_**Oh no...**_

  He loved her. He always thought that he loved her as a really good friend, but no. You don't change your entire life to be with a friend. You don't illegally evade your taxes for 17 years successfully and then turn that 180 degrees and become a cop for a _FRIEND_. You do that kind of stuff for someone you love. And he did just that. For _JUDY_. A bunny, who he fell way in love with and never realised. A bunny, who saved him on multiple occasions, including in the rainforest when they were being chased and when she had given him the application, which was what let him change his life. He would have never gotten that opportunity if not for her. He turned to look at her. She was watching the TV, so she didn't notice him turn. He never noticed how... _PURPLE_ her eyes were... and how _soft_ her fur was, and how... _curvy her body was_. He looked back to the TV, mentally slapping himself for how stupid he sounded.

  Judy loved Nick, and she had known it ever since he graduated the academy. She didn't know when it had started, maybe it was when she realised how much he cared for her, maybe it was when he gave up his hustling just for her. She just knew she did. And now he was at her house, sitting with her, and... He's going to spend the night here. With her. She blushed thinking about it. She was trying to watch the TV, but she just kept thinking about him. And now he's looking at her... Staring at her. She liked it when he looked at her, so in fear of him looking away, she didn't look back. He looked away anyway, which kind of disappointed her. Wait...

_Why was he staring at her?_

  She looked over at him and was about to ask when she was interrupted by someone entering the room loudly. Oh no... It was her grandfather.

  "Howdy, July! Hasn't seen ye in a while!" He exclaimed. "Looks here like ye got yer self a mate! Boy, never seen a rabbit with fur that RED! Reminds me of a damned fox, no offence, of course, m'boy." Judy was confused and relieved.

  "Yup, he sure is! A bunny, I mean! But he's ah... not my mate. He's just a friend."

  The old man looked disappointed. "Oh, c'mon, July! Yer 26 now, why ye not got a mate? Yer takin too long, you'll be an old'n before ye settle! Anyways, I were just comin' along to say howdy, I'll be seen ya's in a day for the Fest!" He ended and walked out of the room, mumbling, "Tha's one big bunny..."

* * *

  **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

* * *

 

  The two were standing in Judy's old room, Judy in a loose pink tank top and blueberry patterned gym shorts and Nick in carrot patterned sleep shorts with no shirt.

  "What a coincidence we're wearing each other's favourite foods," Nick joked.

  "Y'know, I hadn't really thought about this until now, but... where will you sleep?" Judy asked Nick.

  Nick turned to her. "I can sleep in the living room. There were a lot of couches to choose from."

  "No, Nick. You're the guest, I'll sleep in the living room, you take my bed."

  Nick didn't feel like arguing, so he thought of a solution where both would be OK. "Why don't we both take the bed?"

  Judy's face reddened. "N-Nick, why don't I just sleep on the floor?"

  "No. There's absolutely no reason for us both not to take the bed." Nick's face was reddening, but Judy couldn't tell because of his fur. His tail was wagging, but Judy didn't notice.

  "B-But, uh... oh yeah. You're right," Judy agreed nervously.

  They stood there in silence for a couple moments.

  "OK, let's just... go to bed now. I'm tired," Nick stated, walking towards the bed. "I hope you're ok with the inside of the bed since I have claustrophobia and sleeping next to a wall is impossible for me."

  He pulled the blanket down the bed and laid down on the outside. Judy nervously pawed her way to the bed, climbing over Nick and laying on the inside. Her leg brushed his and her heart skipped a beat. When she got settled in, Nick pulled the blanket over them both.

  Judy felt better after that. She got comfortable, trying her best not to touch Nick while moving around. After moving for about 10 seconds she realised why she was having a hard time getting comfortable. She stayed still for a while before deciding to ask Nick.

  "Nick? You still awake?"

  "It'd be a miracle for me to fall asleep in less than 10 minutes. Yeah, I'm still awake. What's up, fluff?"

  "Can... C-can we cuddle? I can only fall asleep if I cuddle something and I left all my stuffed toys at the apartment."

  " _Sigh_... C'mere, Carrots."

  He faced her and put his arms out. She turned towards him and let him wrap his arms around her. She did the same with her arms, resting her head on his chest. After a little bit of this, she shifted again, putting her leg over him and pulling him closer with it. They both blushed.

  "Thanks, Nick..."

  "Don't worry about it."

  Judy smiled and pulled him closer. She felt like she had never been this comfortable before. She pressed her muzzle into his fur and took in his scent.

* * *

  **LATER, THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

 

  Judy woke up lying on top of Nick, straddling him. When she realised, she got scared but she noticed he was still asleep, so she stayed there. He was so warm and comfortable... She pressed her paws and muzzle through his fur, feeling his muscles and breathing his scent again. She moved, and gasped. Something was pressed against her groin and when she moved, she only pressed it harder.

_Do foxes have morning wood?_

  Judy blushed and stayed still. She didn't want to wake Nick. Instead, she just got comfortable again, laying her head down on his chest.

  Nick woke up with a weight on his stomach. He breathed in and smelled something sweet right in front of his face. He opened his eyes, seeing that Judy was now on top of him with her head on his chest. He smiled, moving his head down to press his muzzle in between her ears to breathe in her sweet smell. She moved slightly and Nick realised she was awake. She looked up at him, accidentally touching her nose to his. She froze in shock from how close their faces were before sitting up quickly.

  "Oh, Nick! You're awake! Good morning. Sorry for waking up on top of you..."

  "It's alright," He stated. "I don't mind this very much. I can see why it's so easy for you to sleep while cuddling something. That's the best sleep I've had in a while," he said, putting his paws behind his head to look up at her.

  She stayed there, silent and awkward.

  "Y'know..." Nick started, "If you want to, you can get off of me. But I don't mind if... you want to... stay like this."

  Judy smiled and laid back down on Nick's chest.

  _Guess that's a yes?_

* * *

  **LATER ON...**

* * *

 

  They had just finished a long day of talking about work and walking around the farm together. The two had been sitting on a bench in front of a small garden for a while, just outside the house in the back.

  Judy noticed Nick had a weird expression she had never seen with him before and he was staring at the garden. "Nick...? You OK?" She asked.

  "This place... this garden... reminds me of my-" He started, choking back a sob. He put his paws on his face and started to cry.

  Judy was taken aback. She'd never seen him display any amount of emotion, let alone sadness. "Nick? What's wrong?" She asked, putting her paw on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she started tearing up. "Nick... Don't cry. W-what's wrong?" She asked again, starting to cry.

  "My mother... it reminds me of my mother before she... she died. This garden looks exactly like the one we had, down to the type of flowers... When I was really young, we'd go out to our garden and she would teach me about the flowers and the colours and how to keep them alive. Then I grew up and she got old... We would still go out to the garden and she'd still teach me about each flower and how they were different and how they each had their own characteristics... And when I was old enough to move out, I did, but I would always visit her and help her in the garden, and she'd still teach me everything I didn't already know about the flowers. And when she was put in the hospital, she stopped coming out to the garden with me." He stopped crying here, tears staining his face. "I was so sad that we wouldn't be able to spend time together like that anymore. She said she'd be out soon, and made me promise not to spend time in the garden without her. She was in the hospital too long, and I promised her I'd wait for her, so the flowers died. I'd visit her bed in the hospital 4 days out of every week and plant a new flower every week in a small garden box I had brought in for her. Then the doctors called and said she had slipped into a coma..." He started crying again. "And I told them she wouldn't want to live like that... They pulled the plug..."

  _"And she died..."_

  Judy was mortified. "Oh, Nick... I'm so sorry..." She turned to him putting her arms around him. "Do you want to leave? We can go back inside."

  "No... I want to stay here." 

* * *

**LATER ON...**

* * *

 

  The sun began to set, pulling the blue sky away to reveal a pink one. The two were still sitting in front of the garden, watching the sunset. Judy missed watching the sunset since she hadn't seen it in the city all those months. Nick hadn't watched the sunset since his mom was put in the hospital.

  Judy looked over at Nick. She was still a bit thrown off from before. He had never talked about his parents before. He had stopped crying, but his face was like it was before he started.

  "Nick..."

  "Yeah, Judy?"

  "Are you feeling OK?"

  "Yeah. Thanks for letting me get that out."

  "Nick," She started, putting her paw on his, "I'm glad you told me. I can't bear to see you so sad like that. If you ever have anything else you need to get off your chest, don't hesitate to tell me."

  Nick smiled and looked up at the sky. He looked down at her paw on his and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Judy. I... I'm really glad I'm with you." He finished, looking up at her and smiling.

  Judy smiled back. Nick moved his paw to intertwine it with hers. Judy blushed and moved closer to Nick. They both looked up to the sky and stayed like that until the sun finished setting.

* * *

**LATER ON...**

* * *

 

  The two went back inside and sat in the living room. It was almost time for Harvest dinner and some of the family was here. Judy's older siblings had moved out so it was mostly little kids, but Judy could see a couple of older siblings and a couple who shared her birthday. Nick could count about 40 individuals, which relieved him since he'd been worried he would be one fox out of 200+ bunnies. They were sitting at the back, away from the television. Neither of them came to watch TV, but they didn't know what to say to each other. Judy was still thrown off by the sudden display of emotion from Nick, and Nick didn't know what to say to Judy. So they sat together. And it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems I've pretty much given up on this chapter. 
> 
> This whole ordeal was me telling myself this could be longer, but it couldn't, and I've realized that. Sorry for the whole huge buildup and the anticlimactic end, but in the end it couldn't work. So I've ended the chapter with "enough" hopefully.
> 
> Again, real sorry, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> (bonus to people who know where I got the new name)


	7. Months Alone Without Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time while Judy was home.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Broken-up friends to friends

He walked out on her. And it hurt. But she had hurt him, and he hadn’t known what to do with that. 

 

_ “Never see that they get to you.” _

 

Ugh. He hated himself for That phrase. It was why he was where he was now. Under the bridge, feeling sorry for himself. He overreacted and it was all because at the time he was confused and hurt, and the first thing he thought to do was…

 

_ “Never see that they get to you.” _

 

He couldn’t get his head out of his own ass and it cost him. A lot. As he shifted he heard a click and-

 

“200 bucks a  _ day _ fluff! 365 days a year, since I was  _ twelve _ .”

 

He jumped at the sound of his own voice, played back from 3 months and 48 hours ago. He reached his paw down into his pocket and slipped the carrot pen out. He clicked the record button and let go, erasing the evidence that changed his life.

 

Right now he’d be pawpsickle hustling with Finnick, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had the past 3 months to think about her, the things she put him through… the thing she gave him the chance to do. She offered him a chance to change his entire life. And what did he do with that?

 

Threw it in her face and walked away.

 

Over nothing. 

 

He would’ve rather let her see she’d gotten to him. 

 

…

 

...

...

..-

 

“ **_NICK!_ ** ”

The fox nearly jumped out of his seat.

 

He recognized that voice.

 

‘Judy…’ he thought. 

 

‘She came back…’

 

He thought to himself for a moment, slipping the carrot pen back into his pocket. He grinned, before putting his most serious face on and sitting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, I'm back yo
> 
> Sorry this one's so short, the next few will be the same. I've got to warm back up to writing.  
> I've got 2 or 3 more chapters, counting the alternate version of this one (from Judy's POV)


	8. Months Alone Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's POV.
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Broken-up friends to friends

_Silence._

  That's what she had forgotten. During her time in the city there was something on her mind, something that bothered her.

  The background noise of the city had blocked out any silence to be had, so there was always something reaching her large ears, always something to listen in on. She missed the city. She missed not having to listen to music to hear anything at all. Here at the stand, a long distance from her families' burrow, where there was nothing around but farmland for a couple miles, there was nothing. Occasionally you could hear the train to the city arrive, but even then there would always be complete silence in 6-7 hour intervals. The small cars and traffic, if you could even call it that, near the stand made it bearable, and her family doing some harvesting nearby helped too, but she couldn't stop remembering how much louder the world seemed in the city.

_Silence._

  It bothered her. All she could think about, while the silence practically filled her ears every few seconds when cars weren't there and made a sort of uncomfortable feeling in her head, was the city and how much she regretted what she did. How much she missed her small apartment and the yelling of her neighbors and the cars and the lights and the commotion and the traffic and... him. This whole time, for the whole three months of regret, she had thought of him. How much she missed this mammal that she had just barely met, but built the strongest connection she had ever had with anyone, even in that short amount of time.

  She would always have to catch herself in her thoughts whenever someone came up to the stand to order. As a mother approached with her daughter and ordered some produce, she took the order and placed the items into a brown paper bag. As she was wrapping up the carrots in a newspaper, the paper she used to roll up uncovered the issue underneath, the headline reading "Growing Unrest Divides City" in big bold black letters. Her heart fell when she saw it and remembered that it was her fault, but she kept herself together and passed the bag to the bunny opposite the counter.

  "A dozen carrots. Have a nice day."

  The mother walked away with her daughter, bag in hand. She went back to slumping over the counter with her head on her paw, thinking about before.

  Her mother and father approached from the side, Stu nervously greeting the obviously sad bunny. "Hey there, Jude... 'Jude the Dude.' Heh, remember that one?" He chuckled. He straitened up, his tone becoming a bit more serious and caring as he said, "How are we doing?"

  "I'm fine," She replied with casually, but not looking up or paying much attention.

  "You're not fine," Bonnie countered, "Your ears are droopy."

  Judy sighed as she started, "Why did I think I could make the world a better place..."

  "Because you're a trier. That's why!" Stu explained.

  "You've always been a trier." Bonnie continued.

  "Oh, I tried. And it made life so much worse for so many innocent predators..."

  A honking horn could be heard as a large pink van pulled up in front of the stand.

  Stu perked up. "Oh, not all of them though. Speak of the devil, right on time."

  A fox she thought she recognized got out of the van and walked around the back.

  "Is that... Gideon Grey?" She asked, puzzled.

  Stu chuckled. "Yup. It sure is! We work with him now."

  "He's our partner. And we never would have considered it had you not opened our minds," Bonnie explained.

  "That's right. I mean, Gid's turned into one of the top pastry chefs in the tri-burrows."

  Judy realized what this meant for her parents. They gave up their old way of thinking because of what she did, leaving home for the city to follow her dreams.

  "That's... really cool, you guys." She decided to greet the fox, leaving the stand to approach the back of the van where he was working on moving some things around.

  "Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." She said nervously as she approached.

  He looked ready to say something. He stood up and faced Judy, and began.

  "Hey Judy. I-I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the way I-I-I-I behaved in my youth. I-I had a lot of self-doubt, and it manifested itself in the form of unchecked rage and aggression... I was a major jerk."

  Judy appreciated the apology, remembering what had happened and was surprised at how Gideon had presented it.

  "Oh, I know a thing or two about being a jerk..."

  They stood and stared at each other for a second before Gideon turned to the truck again. "Anyhow I-I brought y'all these pies."

  Suddenly the silence of the group not talking was broken by the sound of children playing in the farmland.

  They all turned and Stu noticed that they were all getting near the line of pesticides he had put up.

  "Hey kids! Don't you get near that _midnicampum holicithias_!" He called. The children stopped running, now aware of the purple flower in front of them.

  Gideon looked impressed. "Now that's a 4$ word, Mr.H. My family always just called them Night Howlers."

  At the term Gideon used, Judy perked up, almost instantly recognizing the words from her time as a police officer.

  "I'm sorry- What did you just say?"

  Stu didn't pick up on his daughter's tone, casually replying for Gideon. "Oh, Gid's talking about those flowers, Judy. I use 'em to keep the bugs off the produce, but I don't like the little ones goin' near 'em on account of what happened to your uncle Terry."

  Bonnie recalled and explained what had happened. "Yeah, Terry ate one whole when we were kids and went completely nuts."

  "He bit the dickens out of your mother."

  Judy slowly processed all of this, realizing what her time in the city really meant. That weasel that stole the bag of these plants, the predators all going savage, the real meaning of Night Howlers.

  "A bunny can go savage..."

  Bonnie overheard that and responded. "Savage? Well that's a strong word... But, it did hurt like the devil."

  "Well sure it did! There's a sizable divot in your arm!" Stu agreed. "I'd call that savage!"

  Judy ignored them and continued with her realization. "Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're flowers... The flowers are making the predators go savage-! That's it!" She started running for the family truck as she knew what she had to do now. "Oh- _Keys!"_ She turned and held a paw out to her dad. He realized and started looking for his keys as she shouted, "Keys, keys, keys! Hurry! Come on!"

  Once he found them he immediately tossed them to her in a rush. she caught them and yelled again. "Thank you! I love you, bye!" As she jumped into the truck and turned the keys in the ignition, immediately starting her way down the road to the city.

  She left the silence behind, the feeling of being a terrible person melting away momentarily as she thought of what she could do with all this information she had just gathered. As she thought of what she was going to do, she noticed something... she needed help with this, and not just from anyone. She needed him for this. And she knew he would probably be mad, so she gathered up as much courage as she could and pressed just a bit harder on the pedal. She didn't just need him for this, she needed to apologize. She remembered the filled out application in her wallet, the one she never got rid of, the one she kept folded up this whole time with her.

  She wondered why she had done it at first, just like she wondered why she had missed him so much at first. She had realized that even though they had only known of each other's existence for about 3 days, by the end of their short adventure she had forgotten what it was like not knowing this fox. And it hurt her watching him walk out on her, and hurt her knowing that he was probably somewhere thinking about what she had done to the city and hating her for it. She hurt all over when she thought about him feeling negatively toward her, and she didn't know why, but she had to have him back, had to have him be her partner again.

  Her dream had changed to include him, her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The end of my hiatus. I hope you enjoyed, and I would really appreciate some sort of feedback in the form of comments... I love reading and responding to them. :)
> 
> The nickxjudy stuff only happens around the beginning and end, since the rest is basically just the script from the movie and a few words put in. I think this is where I need to say I don't own this movie or the characters and all the rights belong to Disney? Except for the internal conflict parts, hehe


	9. Was this a mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has a 'meet up' with someone, and Nick correctly assumes a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short, but its something

  "Nick?"

  He had his eyes closed and his head back, enjoying the quiet, still air and the clear morning sky. But upon hearing his name he jumped slightly, his eyes opening and his head lifting back up. Judy was standing there, watching him carefully.

  "Oh. Hey, Carrots," he said, surprised that she was here. he wasn't expecting to see her today, but by coincidence the ended up taking a walk in the same park. He had just taken a seat at this bench which was miraculously not covered in snow to relax. As he checked his phone, he realized he had been there for a good 20 minutes, though. To him it felt like a minute or two. He looked back up to Judy. "What are you up to today?"

  "I'm on my way to meet up with someone," she replied.

  Nick smiled. She did seem a bit dressed up, despite the cold weather and the snow. She was wearing a warm looking jacket but it seemed a bit fancy just to go on a walk. "Oh? You've got a date?" He teased.

  She smiled at him like he was joking. "You could call it that, although it seemed to me like an invitation for a friendly meetup."

  Nick nodded. "Well alright. It seems like you're on your way to something, so I won't keep you for too long."

  Judy nodded back. "Yup. I'll talk to you later, Nick." She turned and continued down the path through the park.

  "Have fun," he called to her as she left. He leaned back onto the bench and closed his eyes once more, thinking to himself and frowning. What did that mean? Just a meetup? The way she said 'meet up' sounded odd.

  He had ended up ordering a coffee on his way around town. He usually spent his days off wandering around town, and this was no different. Eventually, he made his way back to his apartment. As he entered, he disposed his empty cup into the trash can in the kitchen and made his way to his living room, sitting on his couch. He leaned back and pulled his phone out, nearly texting Judy before remembering that she was probably still busy. It had been nearly a full day but she seemed like she planned to spend the whole day with whoever it was she was going to 'meet up' with.

  ' _Or maybe spending the night with them, too,_ ' he thought to himself, smiling and then quickly frowning after. He made those sorts of jokes with all his co-workers all the time, but whenever he made them about Judy he got uncomfortable. For some reason he didn't like to think about Judy in those sorts of... 'situations.' It didn't seem right in his head, no matter who or what he imagined her with... unless... he thought of doing it himself.

  And now he was thinking about it. He shook the thought from his head and tried to think of something else.

  "She doesn't deserve that..." He accidentally said out loud. He sighed and looked back at their messages.

  He started to think about what he just said. What exactly did he mean when he said 'didn't deserve?' The thoughts, or... himself...?

* * *

 

  Judy flopped back into her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The day had gone OK, but her date was boring and sort of shallow. They didn't get to know each other at all and talked about some random topics she didn't care much about. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander over things. Strangely enough, her mind brought her thoughts of Nick.

  She thought about how she saw him this morning, and what he said about it being a date, where he was right as he usually was about her. She thought about what she knew about him, and how she didn't know if he was single or not, since he almost never talked about his own life. That sort of thought made her uncomfortable for some reason. She didn't like to think about how little she knew about him.

  She decided to concentrate on getting comfortable, so she removed her pants and bra and stretched out onto her bed, pushing her head into her pillows. The feel of the fabric on her face was comforting, and it sort of reminded her of Nick... And she began to think about how nice it would be to cuddle up next to him, and feel his fur on her face, and push her digits through the fur on his chest... Her body started to heat up at the thought.

  "What am I thinking..." She said out loud accidentally. Her paw found its way to the edge of her underwear and pushed into the waistband, massaging the fur on her thigh.

  "Mmh... so comfy..." She mumbled. She stretched again and rolled onto her stomach, pulling a sheet up onto her legs to keep the breeze away. Her arms went up to curl around her pillow, bringing her phone with them. She navigated to her messages with Nick with one paw as the other went down into the blanket. She lifted and stretched her leg up and started rubbing her leg with her paw as she messaged Nick with the other.

* * *

 Messages

* * *

**Judy:** Nick?

**Nick:** oh, hey carrots

how did the date go

**Judy:** I already told you it wasn't a date

It didn't go so well

**Nick:** so it was a date?

**Judy:** Yes

**Nick:** it's a shame it apparently didn't go well

**Judy:** Well it went fine but it was really boring

He didn't have anything interesting to talk about and it seemed like he wasn't very invested in talking to me

**Nick:** well at least he wasn't like a creep or something

i'm just glad you're ok

  
Nick panicked, not realizing what he was saying as he pressed send.

  
well i mean since youre my partner

and i cant do much at the station without you yknow

wouldnt want anything to happen to you

**Judy:** You were worried about me?

**Nick:** ...

yeah

why wouldn't i be

you're my partner, carrots

**Judy:** I don't know, just didn't know I worried you.

I should've thought of that, I'm sorry

**Nick:** no don't be

it isn't that big of a deal, i shouldn't be so worried about you

you can handle things on your own

**Judy:** Well thanks, but I still feel kind of bad.

  
Nick thought to himself for a second. He typed out his next message slowly and carefully.

  
**Nick:** If you still feel bad, then I should make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night.

  
Tomorrow was their next day off, then they had work the day after.

  
**Judy:** Sure, that sounds nice.

**Nick:** great, then i'll see you tomorrow

but for now i've got to get to bed, i've got some stuff to do tomorrow morning.

i'll ttyl

**Judy:** Ttyl

Good night

**Nick:** night, carrots

* * *

 

  
Judy shut her phone screen off and dropped it onto the bed. She just got asked out on a date. By Nick. She smiled and stretched, getting comfortable and pulling the sheet higher.

  
Nick's eyes widened and he shut off his phone screen. He just asked Judy out on a date. He stood and went to his bathroom to start a shower. He was going to be ready for tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Comments are all read and almost all are responded to. I'll take requests for 1 chapter stories.
> 
> :)
> 
> Thanks for all the understanding you guys have been doing recently. I've just got to take this whole thing a bit slower.


End file.
